


Love will tear us apart

by Nowheretobeseen



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowheretobeseen/pseuds/Nowheretobeseen
Summary: 从青少年到小青年的一段。Damon和Graham大概都很难搞，Alex比他两好多了，Alex是nice guy。





	1. 去你的，Damon

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠产物，可能非常OOC，应该会有后续吧，其实就是好喜欢青少年到小青年那一段迷迷糊糊的时光，写Gramon好像非常合适的。

Graham团坐在地板上，靠着Damon的床边，有些紧张地啃着指甲，半抬着眼看Damon趴在床上支着胳膊翻看自己的素描本。确切地说，现在它已经不属于Graham了，这本画满了漂亮的金发男孩的本子在十分钟前被这个过分清瘦的棕发男孩从乱糟糟的书包里翻出来送给了画里的主角。Graham放过了自己的指甲打破了沉默，“你知道的这不是什么严肃的艺术品，Damon，只是些水彩和速写…我，我只是觉得应该送点什么给你，拜托你说点什么吧，你已经看了十分钟了。” Damon压住自己的笑，故作严肃的表情，夸张地放慢了翻页的速度。“去你的，Damon，你知道你是个糟糕的演员吗，你想笑就笑吧，把我的素描本还给我。” Graham伸手作势要拿素描本。Damon抬起头看着Graham，握住了Graham的手浮夸地印上一个吻，“Gra，我的伦勃朗，你这样评价一个马上要去戏剧学校的人太不公平了，说真的，这些画太棒了，我知道我长得很好，但你的画又一次提醒了我这一点” Graham忍不住翻了个白眼，Damon之前压下去的笑终于无法控制地爬上嘴角，“嘿，不开玩笑了，我真的很喜欢这些画，你应该签上名什么的，等哪天我成为有名的演员，你成为画家，这些画会被保存进艺术馆的。” “得了吧Damon，你知道我不想做画家的，我是说我下一年也许会去读个艺术学校，但我不想被困在那些无意义的概念和线条里，也许我还会组个乐队，谁知道呢。而且…这些画我也只想让你看的，等你去了伦敦，可别忘了我…”Graham越说声音越小，出于一点尴尬一点害羞不自然地揪着自己的头发。Damon撑起身坐了起来，拉着Graham的手把他拉进一个黏糊糊的吻，一个用到了唇齿和舌头的结结实实的吻。Damon一只手把素描本轻轻放到床边桌几上，一只手揽住了Graham的腰，两个人一起侧倒在床上。

画本的最后一页是唯一一张不是Damon单人的画，画里两个男孩在河边的树下并肩躺着，带着十二三岁独有的稚气在细碎的阳光里睡着。Graham很难说清自己和Damon之间到底是怎样的定义。这些拥抱和亲吻发生的太早，在那棵树下，在一个个夏天，在他的房间，在Damon的房间。不止是这些吻，还有彼此分享的男孩的成长的秘密，在亲吻太久时不自觉磨蹭的下体，在意识朦胧里伸出手的相互抚慰，再后来还有嘴唇和舌头的柔软湿润。这些早在他们能想到什么是吸引什么是喜欢什么是爱之前就已发生，他们已经习惯任其滋长，终于难以分辨这些迷迷糊糊的感觉究竟来自何处。这些感觉和Damon和他交过的女朋友们之间不同。这和Graham和他未能成为女朋友的牵过手的女孩之间不同。他们之间太过纯粹自然所以太过复杂，复杂到他们不会去想，只放任沉迷。

“也许你别忘了我我就不会忘了你”，Damon带着笑意的蓝眼睛用目光织成了网，Graham在其中无法动弹，微张着嘴不知该怎么回答。Damon开始轻吻他的脖子，一只手沿着他柔和得像女孩的下颌线划到脖颈划到胸口再划到腰际探进他的T恤里。Graham向后仰了仰脖子，轻抚着Damon的头发，描摹着Damon的肩膀。Damon揽着Gra翻身，让Graham伏在自己身上，“你明年也会去伦敦的，对吧？” Graham想说他也不知道，但趴在Damon颈窝的姿势显然不容易开口讲话，于是他手撑在Damon两侧支起身子，然后又是那双蓝眼睛叫他开不了口，却点了点头。Damon挑了挑眉，轻笑着去捏Graham发红的耳朵。Graham忽然有些气恼，自己到底他妈哪里出了毛病，为什么在这种场景下他总说不出话来，所以他就带着点气愤轻轻啃咬Damon的嘴唇。Damon有点想笑，但还是按着Graham的脑袋，用上嘴唇和舌头，把Graham小小的情绪变成一个绵长的吻。Graham用手去捏Damon腰间的软肉，Damon回敬以从肩胛骨扶抚向腰线的指尖。既然这个吻变得柔软温暖了，既然他们的手都停在对方腰上了，就默契地开始解对方的裤子，开始轻轻摩蹭。Graham在Damon的手握住他们时猛吸了一口气，哼出了声，他跟着Damon的手往前挺身把自己和Damon摩擦着，他去吻Damon的脖子，把喘息和哼声按在Damon颈侧。Damon喘息着，加快了节奏，感受着Graham不均匀的鼻息越来越急促，终于在一声轻哼后瘫伏在他身上，Damon 自己也紧跟着融化在一片粘腻里。Graham还埋在Damon颈边微微喘息，Damon不自觉地抚着Graham的脊背，向下到腰际，再向下到臀缝。Graham微颤着，再次撑起身子，声音小得几乎不可闻，“Damon…”。Damon看到Graham因为一直闷着而红透了的脸和乱糟糟的头发，忽然觉得自己身陷一片柔软之中，他收回手，用两只手环抱住Graham，抬起身轻吻了他的嘴角。“我不会忘记你的，Damon”，Graham终于说完了一整句话。“你用这么久才想好了吗？”，“去你的，Damon” 。Damon笑了起来，“你反正也要来伦敦的，一年而已，你太戏剧化了，Gra，我们当然还是好朋友” 。 “也许吧，但我是留在这儿的一个，这有点伤感…” Graham有点泄了气，放松了手臂，让自己趴在Damon 身上。Damon收紧了抱着Graham的手，下巴磕在Graham脑袋上，叹了口气，“我会想着你的，Gra，也许会一直想着你的”。 “我的T恤大概是毁了，你的也是，我们该记着脱掉它们的，我可能需要一件你的T恤穿了，还需要一个能让我妈相信的‘T恤脏了所以洗过了’的理由”。 Damon又叹了一口气，你看这就是Gra，你凶一点他大概要被吓跑，你不理他他要生闷气，你说点他想听的他却又要躲着你了，Damon有时都惊异于自己面对Gra的好脾气，到底他们两谁更难搞一点很难说，可能就是因为都很难搞所以才互相纠缠到了一起。“你可以找个理由在这儿住一晚，这好像更容易点，现在起来，你身上很黏”，Damon拍了拍Graham 的脑袋。  
Graham在最后起身前把脑袋在Damon胸口蹭了蹭，把Damon的T恤搞得更糟了，“去你的，Damon”。


	2. 奶酪让世界更美好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么写gralex比写gramon更愉快一点呢…

Graham当然还是来了伦敦，金史密斯，一个满是整天晕晕乎乎的艺术生的学校。Graham从父母车里出来时还在想着自己应该什么时候去找找Damon或者Damon什么时候会来找他，他们这一年联系并不多，他知道Damon现在并不喜欢表演而是开始组乐队了，但现在他到了伦敦不是吗，如果Damon在组乐队的话他应该去看看的。‘我没有忘记Damon所以Damon应该也不会忘记我的，和自己的老朋友一起组乐队很合适，不是吗’，Graham背着自己的吉他走下车，沉浸在自己的想法里，没注意过也不太在意周围的一切。金史密斯确实满是晕晕乎乎的小伙和姑娘，而且是漂亮的小伙和姑娘，尤其是正看着Graham的这位。Alex觉得有点好笑，那个清瘦的背着吉他的男孩看起来迷迷糊糊，一副出神的样子，但又看着并不太在意游离在世界之外，也许习惯了这样。Alex忽然觉得大学生活应该很有趣，自己会碰着许多有趣的人。

Alex第二次见到Graham是在大家都喝的晕晕乎乎的聚会上。他刚到派对，去厨房拿酒，却发现一个喝醉的人坐在冰箱和橱柜之间挡住了冰箱门，手里还抱着一瓶喝了一半的酒。再看到这张迷糊的脸让Alex有点惊喜，他俯下身拍拍这人的肩，“嘿，伙计，你还能站起来吗，你是打算堵着冰箱一个人喝完所有的酒吗？”。这人抬起头打量着Alex，然后把手里的酒瓶扬起来，“给你，这里不是我的山洞，我他妈迷路了，你喝了酒就快走吧，趁你还没迷路…”。Alex接过酒放在橱柜上，克制住自己心里“这人喝多了太神经了我要理他的话我也有点神经”的想法，又俯下身问这人“那你的山洞是在哪座山上哪条河边？我今天当回骑士送你回去，起码得让你远离这里别再挡着来拿酒的各种怪兽了。” Graham揪着自己的头发想着，嘟嘟囔囔道“我他妈迷路了，我可能住在隔壁，也可能住在这上面，我不知道，我怎么走进这倒霉的山洞的呢…“。Alex暗暗叹了口气，拽着这人的胳膊把人拉起来，拖着这个还在说着乱七八糟的话的倒霉蛋走出厨房，去找办派对的朋友说这人喝醉了非缠着自己让把他送回去问朋友知不知道这人住在哪。“Graham啊，我还不知道他喝多了这么胡闹呢，不过他还挺有趣的，说起来也巧了，他就住你楼上，就麻烦你把他送回去了，也算交个朋友嘛，下次大家再一起喝酒啊。” Alex又应承了几句，无视后面Graham嘟囔着什么“不是这条路”之类的话，把他拉出了派对。他们的宿舍不远，Alex一路拖拽，一路随口应和着Graham毫无逻辑的话，最后把人揽在手臂里推着拉着到了Graham的宿舍。Graham显然不像能拿出钥匙的样子，Alex翻了他的上衣口袋找到了钥匙，把人推进了房间。Graham的房间完完全全是一团糟，地上堆满了各种东西，但神奇的是Graham晕晕乎乎的状态下居然没被绊倒，准确地扑进了房间一角的床。“小动物果然是对自己的山洞熟悉啊”Alex没好气地想，看着Graham在床上翻滚了几下似乎挪到了最舒服的姿势不再动了。Alex把钥匙放在床头柜，又环顾了这个房间，有把吉他，有一箱唱片，有散落的画稿，有堆着的画材，有乱扔的衣服，有没扔的垃圾。“艺术生啊，混乱是你们的缪斯吗”Alex想着，他探过头看见Graham一脸入眠的安宁，和之前难搞的醉鬼完全是两个人。还不算正式认识这个人，但Alex却觉得心里有种难以平静的兴奋感，好像自己人生中的重要章节就在今天开始了，Graham让他觉得亲切，也许是因为刚见识过他喝多了的倒霉样子，但不光是因为这个，也许就是些说不清道不明的原因让他在第一眼就喜欢Graham了。Alex悄悄走出房间，关上了门。他今天还没喝到酒，但却觉得自己往楼下的脚步有点晕乎了。

第二天早上，Alex决定去看看Graham，也不知道这个小酒鬼会不会记得昨天怎么回到了宿舍。Alex敲门的时候听见了里头吉他声，然后吉他停了，接着不情不愿的脚步声靠近门口。Graham开了门，看了Alex一眼，还没等Alex开口就转身走回自己靠墙弹吉他的位置，忽然开口问Alex“你弹了多久的吉他？”。“我以为你会先问我是谁，不过显然我会不会弹吉他比我是谁重要的多。让你失望了，我弹贝斯不弹吉他。” Graham不好意思的揪着自己的一缕头发，“嘿，我记着你的，不是每次你喝多了都能有人好心把你送回来好吗，我昨天还没有醉到记不住把我救出派对的骑士的脸。” Alex忍不住笑了，“是啊是啊，Graham公主殿下，您的骑士Alex很荣幸为您效劳。” “哈哈哈，去你的公主殿下，不过说真的，谢谢你了Alex，昨天的派对就是个灾难，我除了喝酒实在没什么可干。” “我看你光是喝酒就足够飘飘然了，你平时都干什么，弹弹琴画画裸体女孩吗？” Alex自觉靠墙坐在了Graham旁边看他拨弄吉他。 “哈…弹琴画画…是的，除了裸体模特的部分…我没什么吸引力能让哪个女孩来当裸体模特。你呢？你看上去倒是可以吸引一群女孩给你当模特。” “可惜我学法语而且完全不会画画，没机会看裸体模特了，只有给人当裸体模特的可能了”，Alex冲Graham挑了挑眉。 Graham清醒的时候看起来害羞得多，被Alex轻佻的口气惹得有点脸红，“你对裸体模特可真执着啊”。 Alex对着Graham轻笑着，“为艺术献身嘛，你需要的话我随时奉陪”。 Graham脸更红了，无奈地摇了摇头，“你是在试图和我调情还是和我交朋友？” “随你怎么理解了”，Alex说完还冲Graham眨了眨眼。 “好吧，Alex，你就像个臭屁的和一堆男孩女孩随便调情的漂亮混蛋，看在你是个好心的漂亮混蛋的份上我们是朋友了好吗”，Graham挺讨厌Alex身上臭屁的自信，忍不住想翻白眼，但他又确确实实讨厌不起来Alex这个人，甚至是有点喜欢的，总之交个帅气的朋友不是什么坏事。“行吧，Graham，你也是个说话带刺的小混蛋你知道吗。现在，陪我出去吃午饭怎么样”，Alex站起来向Graham伸出手。“我不想出门，我房间可能还有个三明治什么的。” “你房间看起来糟透了，我可不想看着你从一堆不知明的东西里翻出个三明治来，现在快起来，我知道附近一家餐厅的奶酪特别棒，你一定得尝尝。” “好吧”，Graham不情愿地放下吉他，拉着Alex的手站起身，“你说起奶酪的时候就像刚才说起裸体模特一样口气执着。” “他们都棒透了好吧，奶酪和裸体模特，他们让这个世界美好多了”，Alex揽着Graham的肩拉他出门去。

餐厅很棒，奶酪尤其棒，Graham是个有趣又可爱的小混蛋，Alex对自己的伦敦生活的相当满意。


	3. 周末不宜早起

Graham本来以为自己一到伦敦就会去找Damon的，但其实并没有。人刚到一个新地方总是有些飘然和兴奋的。新的学校（虽然他并没太听进过课堂）、一连串的派对（虽然他在大多数派对上只待在角落里喝酒）、新的朋友（他确实交到了几个不太介意他不善交际的拧巴性格的朋友）。当然还有Alex，现在他已经习惯了Alex那不调情就不会说话的毛病，Alex热心又好心，轻佻又随意，完全是他的反面，但到目前为止他们相处的很好，一起吃饭一起去派对，偶尔也一起弹弹琴。还算愉快的大学生活让Graham在来到伦敦一个多月后才决定该去找找Damon了。

昨天晚上他给Damon打了电话，说好今天去找他，Damon显然对Graham到了伦敦这么久才准备找他这件事有点生气，’但你也没来找我呀’Graham在心里暗暗地想。因为要去找Damon，Graham今天难得在周末大早起了床。他洗漱完抓起背包准备走，打算先去吃点东西，转念想到Alex昨天发现一家非常好吃的面包店买了很多面包回去，不如就去Alex那儿顺个面包算了。Graham拿起桌上的台灯到窗边，把长长的插头线放出去晃荡着敲楼下的窗，听到Alex含糊的恼怒骂声就收起台灯下楼去。Alex的门半掩开着，Graham推门进去才发现Alex毫不遮掩地全裸躺在床上试图再次睡去。“Alex你真的不知道羞耻和尴尬这两个词怎么写，是不是？”Graham快速转过身背对着Alex在他的橱柜里翻找食物。“… 我应该还没醒吧，周末早上居然可以见到活着的Graham？”Alex磨蹭着从身下抽出床单随意盖在自己身上，“你可以转过来了，我猜你脸都红透了，你在那找什么呢？” Graham手里拿着面包，咬了一口，含糊不清地说：“当然是来找吃的，我今天要去找一个朋友，Damon，我在周末早起和你这样不关门裸睡还不知道哪个更让人惊奇些。” “我从来都这样睡觉，所以当然是你早起更神奇。Damon是谁？你这么早吵醒我居然是为了去找别人？”Alex手按着胸口故意做出受伤的表情。Graham转过身，果然如Alex所料的一张红到耳朵尖的脸，“就是一个朋友，大我一岁，我们在一个中学，两个被人讨厌的怪小孩就只好在一起玩了，就这样。说起Damon，或许哪天我该介绍你们认识下，在自恋这一点上你们可以争个一二了。” Alex听着Graham带着点闪躲的语气，忽然怀疑Graham脸红是因为看见自己还是因为说起和Damon的事，“一个自恋的能让Graham在周末早起的朋友，哈哈，听起来是个讨厌的人。” “也许吧，我要走了，继续享受你周末大早的裸睡时光吧。” “好吧，帮我关上门。” “你不是不关门的吗？” “我是被你吵醒后才把门打开等你进来的，我不是真的天天开门裸睡的变态…” “你刚才说了你总是这样睡觉的，随你怎么说了，我走啦！”

Damon住的地方离金史密斯有些远，Graham倒地铁倒的又烦又困，终于到了Damon门口，反复确认了自己记的Damon的地址是三楼后，Graham敲了门。Damon两个小时前起的床，稍微收拾了下房间，现在躺在沙发上又快睡过去了。听到敲门声，Damon从困意中惊醒，起身去开门，打开门就看到Graham一张写满’不高兴‘的脸。Damon趁Graham开始抱怨之前一把揽过他，“好久不见，伦敦生活怎么样，好到让你这么久才想起我吗？” “是啊是啊，好到我们都在伦敦但我过来要倒三次地铁坐到要睡着。” Damon揽着Graham进到房间里，“难得你周末起这么早，要吃东西吗？” Graham把包往地上一放自己瘫在了沙发上，“我吃了面包，你吃吧，我好困。” Damon躺在了沙发另一头，“好久不见我们就要这么睡着吗？” Graham咕哝了一句听不清的话。“我现在有个录音室的钥匙，组了乐队，下午一起去玩吧。” “你们的吉他手怎么样？” “Graham你可够直接的，好吧，他还行，但不够你好，我还没见过比你更好的吉他手，下午你来弹吉他试试。” “嗯哼，你要组乐队我当然想加入。”Graham抬腿碰了碰Damon的小腿。Damon轻轻笑了，“没想到你到伦敦这么久才来找我，我想你了。” “别这么煽情，你也没来找我嘛。” “行吧，你休息够没有，我请你去吃午饭，你想吃什么？” “不知道，我每天好像都跟着Alex去吃的饭，不用想每天吃什么。” “Alex？” “我宿舍楼下的同学，学法语的自恋鬼。” “听着是个讨厌的家伙。” “哈哈哈哈，他听我说你也说你听起来很讨厌，下次我一定介绍你们认识。” “行吧”Damon翻了个白眼，然后起身去拉Graham起来，“起来吧，吃完饭我们可以早点去录音室，我写了几首歌想让你先听一下。” Graham拉着Damon的手把他拉下来，又拉着Damon肩膀把他拉低轻而快地亲了Damon嘴角，然后撑着起身。Damon笑着揉了揉Graham的头发，更认真地回吻了Graham。Graham咯咯笑了，“我确实想念这个吻了。” “好吧，我就当你在说你想我了。”

Damon和Graham一起去吃了午饭，然后去了录音室。录音室的吉他很好，Graham弹吉他，Damon弹键盘，一起练了几首Damon写的歌。Damon的乐队很晚才过来，吉他手确实弹得一般，鼓手Dave也是来自埃塞克斯，是曾经和Graham见过的。Graham和乐队一起合练了几首歌，Damon已经决定要辞退吉他手让Graham来弹吉他。晚上几个人一起吃完饭已经不早了，Graham跟着Damon回到Damon住处，却看到一个女孩正站在Damon门口。“Tina你怎么来了？” “我朋友送了我两张今晚剧院的门票，我吃完饭刚好顺路来看看你在不在，要不要一起去看戏。这位是？” “这就是Graham，我的老朋友也是最好的朋友”，Damon又转向Graham表情有点抱歉，“这是Tina，我的女朋友。” “认识你很高兴，我听Damon说起过你，抱歉，我不知道你今天在。” “我也很高兴认识你，没事的，你们去看戏吧，我反正要回金史密斯的。” “别这样Graham，已经不早了你还要回去吗，Tina，我们可以不去看戏可以一起去酒吧，好吗？” “不了Damon，为了我明天早上可以不早起坐地铁，我还是想回去。再见了Tina，你很可爱，认识你很高兴。下次有机会一起喝酒。” Graham说完和Damon、Tina挥了挥手就转身下楼。Damon看他走下去，想拦下他又觉得有点无奈，只耸了耸肩冲Graham说“好吧，下周我去找你。” “好的，再见吧。”Graham已经走到下一层，回答的声音传上来轻飘飘的荡到Damon耳边。


End file.
